Embodiments of the invention relate to radio frequency harvesters, and in particular to spiral antennae for harvesting RF signals to generate power.
Numerous methods are being developed and used to harvest non-conventional or ambient energy available in nature to power small electronic devices. Examples of non-conventional power sources include solar energy, vibration energy, radio frequency (RF) energy, heat energy, etc. Some of these energy sources are ubiquitous, while others are available only at particular times or locations.
The increasing use of wireless communication and wireless networks makes RF energy everywhere in the world. Most of the energy generated to facilitate RF communication is dissipated in the environment (e.g. air molecules, structures, organisms, etc.) Efforts are underway to capture some of this otherwise-lost RF energy to generate power.